Blue Goldstone
Blue Goldstone is a Gem currently residing in The Tower on Mars. She is the current leader of the Martian Loyalists. Appearance Blue Goldstone is a tall Gem, slightly taller than a Quartz soldier, but with a less bulky build. Her gemstone is on her lower right arm. Her skin is slate gray, and she has a heart-shaped face with a button nose, gold eyes without pupils, and no visible lips. Her hair is dark blue and short and curly, her bangs falling over her right eye, and she wears a gold circlet on her head. She wears a simple knee-length navy blue dress, deep blue boots, and gold bracers with circular openings large enough for her Gemstone. She also wears a flowing, deep blue cloak with gold flecks. Personality Blue Goldstone is a staunchly conservative Gem, loyally adhering to the standards of the Diamond Authority even in their absence. She adamantly believes that law breakers need to be punished, and that the punishment should fit the nature and severity of the crime. History Around 6,000 years ago, Blue Goldstone was assigned to oversee all operations in Blue Diamond's Martian outpost. Her work there was uneventful until the Rebellion began. In response to the capturing of Crystal Gems, she was ordered to prepare the outpost to hold trials for the imprisoned rebels. She did this without complaint, and was ready to personally act as judge and jury for all of the trials. She expected consistent guilty verdicts, and prepared to personally shatter Gems if needed. However, the defending Zircon was able to sway her to spare the lives of many of the captured rebels, and she made the decision to send them to a Howlite for rehabilitation instead of breaking them. As she found herself regularly leaning towards this verdict, she became frustrated, even accusing the prosecuting Zircon of holding back to allow the defense to win. However, she took no action, having no authority to do anything without a trial first... that is, until Mars was suddenly abandoned and she was stranded. Immediately, she took full control over her outpost and punished all the remaining prisoners without trial. Reminding the residents that they still owed their existence to the Diamond Authority, she upheld the laws of the Gem empire and punished any Gems that attempted to deviate. Despite and even because of this behavior, the other residents, especially the elites, heralded Blue Goldstone as a hero. Gems began to rally around her and call her their hero, signalling the formation of the Martian Loyalists. Abilities As an Era 1 Gem, Blue Goldstone presumably has standard Gem abilities. Skillsets * Spear Proficiency: Blue Goldstone's weapon is a simple spear, intended for self-defense. Relationships Aqua Aura Quartz The exact nature of the relationship between Blue Goldstone and Aqua Aura Quartz is unknown. However, Blue Goldstone is extremely cautious around the her, possibly out of fear. Chameleon Diamond Despite her apparent fear towards Aqua Aura Quartz, Blue Goldstone does not believe that Chameleon Diamond actually exists. "Dot" Blue Goldstone considers Dot to be just another lowly Gem in the Tower, but values her for her intellect and experience. Blue Goldstone never addresses or refers to Dot by her nickname. Hessonite Blue Goldstone expressed bitter animosity towards Hessonite, despite the Garnet always treating her with genuine respect, due to their conflicting political views. When Hessonite was shattered, Blue Goldstone became one of countless Gems to perpetuate the claims that it was Hessonite's overconfidence that became her undoing. Howlite Blue Goldstone respects Howlite and the alliance between their two factions. However, while she sent Gems to her throughout the war, she was unaware of the extent of Howlite's hypnosis before she decided to check up on one of the Gems she sent. Blue Goldstone does not share Howlite's overzealous worldview, and is deeply disturbed by her hypnotized subordinates, her bodyguard, and even Howlite herself. Iris Agate Blue Goldstone holds a deep, genuine respect for Iris Agate for her ability to maintain order within the Tower, to the point she was willing to add her to her council. Jacinth Blue Goldstone's relationship with Jacinth was even more strained than that she had with Purple Zircon. She believed the Zircon was holding back during trials and allowing the defense to win. It is rumored that Blue Goldstone had a hand in her disappearance. Kunzite Blue Goldstone was never fond of Kunzite, due to the latter's obsession with her outdated Nacre servants. She had no qualms against sending her to Howlite for "rehabilitation." However, when checking on Kunzite's progress, she was horrified to discover what Howlite was doing to not just Kunzite, but all the rebels that were sent her way. Kunzite's fate has motivated the Goldstone to avoid sending Gems to Howlite from then on. Moonstone Blue Goldstone respects Moonstone enough to turn to her for advice, and has her as a member of her council. The Nacre Sisters Blue Goldstone's views towards the Nacre sisters are similar to those a typical Homeworld Gem would have. She saw them as little more than servants that had become obsolete, and saw their presence as detrimental to the Loyalists. Purple Zircon Blue Goldstone will eventually give orders to Purple Zircon or request information from her, respecting her intellect. However, the two Gems are otherwise not on speaking terms, and have had a strained relationship since the Rebellion. Tiger's Eye Needless to say, there is a strong animosity between Blue Goldstone and Tiger's Eye. They openly scoff at one another for being "backwards," and their infrequent conversations often devolve into mudslinging due to their strong, conflicting opinions. The only thing they can mutually agree upon is that their arguments are counter-productive and should be avoided; consequently, they rarely speak to each other at all. Yellow Tourmaline Despite their difference in status, Blue Goldstone admires Yellow Tourmaline's intellect and attitude, and has enough trust in the Tourmaline to give her a spot in her council. Trivia * In The Forgotten Planet, Blue Goldstone has a gold stripe on her cloak rather than gold flecks, a decision made after the artist couldn't get the flecks to look good in her own style. * Blue Goldstone is one of several Mars AU Gems associated with a Major Arcana tarot card; specifically, "Justice." ** This is due to not only her status as a judge, but also her interest in upholding the rules of Homeworld, even if it means being unfair to others. * If she somehow fused with Tiger's Eye, they would form a Cat's Eye. * Upon receiving Steven's Era 3 mass broadcasts, Blue Goldstone would be upset and question her entire existence. Eventually, though, she would adopt the Era 3 form of government and incorporate a version of it into the Martian Loyalists. Gemstone Gemology Gemstone Information * Goldstone is neither a stone nor does it contain gold; it is a man-made glass (SiO2) infused with copper particles. The blue color comes from the addition of cobalt, manganese, or chromium. * Despite being entirely man-made, goldstone is associated with metaphysical properties. * Blue goldstone is associated with the throat and third-eye chakras, and is a zodiacal stone for Sagittarius. * Goldstone is considered a protective stone from unwanted energies and supposedly stimulates the nervous system. Blue goldstone in particular is also supposed to ease headaches, eye ailments such as glaucoma, and dander or dust related allergies. * Blue goldstone, possibly due to its superficial resemblance to a starry night sky, has properties associated with both metaphoric and literal stars. ** Using blue goldstone to make a wish supposedly helps it come true. ** Blue goldstone increases one's successes, especially in the world of performance arts (acting, musicians, etc.). ** Blue goldstone is even considered to help those afraid of the dark, especially children. Gallery StevenedBGS.png|Blue Goldstone shapeshifted into Steven Universe Category:Characters Category:Loyalists Category:Goldstones Category:Martian Loyalists Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Martian Arcana Category:Blue Diamond Gems Category:Blue Colored Gems Category:Unknown Colony Gems Category:Active Gems